The invention relates in general to an animal trap, and more particularly to a trap which humanely captures an animal by utilizing a housing having pivotally moveable platforms which when deflected under the weight of an animal obstruct the housing entrance wherein the animal is captured within the housing.
Animal traps exist which permit the humane capture of animals. Humane capture is especially desirable for the trapping of rodents, such as mice or rats, that may inhabit human dwellings. Numerous types of traps have been devised which effect the capture of animals without injury thereto (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,478,605; 2,524,504; 3,975,857; and 4,682,440). Many of these traps have intricate designs and are therefore not suitable for manufacture on a large scale.
Consequently, a need continues to exist for an animal trap which is both safe and effective in the humane capture of animals, especially rodents, as well as readily manufacturable. The present invention provides such a design having these and other advancements compared to the prior art.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus which address many of the limitations of prior art methods and apparatus. One feature of the present invention that is particularly advantageous is the presence of an opening or aperture in the wall opposite the entrance of the trap. Not only does this opening provide what appears to be a clear line of sight from the entrance through to the opening, which appears to provide an exit for an animal looking into the trap, but the opening in the wall opposite the entrance also allows air to flow from the entrance through the trap and through the opening. According to the invention, an animal standing outside the entrance or in the entrance of the trap can sense this air flow and is led to believe that an exit exists by way of the trap. Though not required, the presence of bait in a chamber adjacent the opening in the wall opposite the entrance can also be used to lure an animal into the trap. The combination of a clear line of sight, flow of air through the trap, and presence of bait can further enhance the effectiveness of the trap.
One aspect of the invention is an animal trap comprising: a chamber having a top, a bottom, side walls, an entrance, and a perforated end wall opposite the entrance; a first platform adjacent the entrance pivotally mounted to the side walls, the first platform providing a path from the entrance; a second platform distal the entrance pivotally mounted to the side walls and having a first end extending beneath the first platform; and means for holding the first and second platforms in an essentially horizontal position; wherein when an animal passes through the entrance, over the first platform, and contacts the second platform, the second platform pivotally deflects and the first end of the second platform contacts and pivotally deflects the second platform wherein the first platform obstructs the entrance and the animal is captured. In one aspect of the invention the chamber has at least one exit and the second platform includes means for obstructing the at least one exit. The means for obstructing the at least one exit preferably obstructs the exit when the second platform is in an essentially horizontal xe2x80x9cunsprungxe2x80x9d position. The means for holding the first and second platforms in essentially horizontal position typically comprises at least one of a spring, counter-weight and magnet. In another aspect, the first platform of the trap includes a transverse barrier mounted on the first platform and the transverse barrier includes at least one aperture. Furthermore, when the first platform pivotally deflects, the at least one aperture is obstructed.
In another aspect of the invention, the trap includes a second chamber having at least one entrance, wherein the at least one entrance of the second chamber communicates with the at least one exit of the first chamber. In a preferred aspect, the second chamber is detachable from the first chamber.
Another aspect of the invention is a method for capturing one or more animals using a trap having a chamber, the chamber having a top, a bottom, side walls, an entrance, and a perforated end wall opposite the entrance; a first platform adjacent the entrance and pivotally mounted to the side walls; a second platform distal the entrance and pivotally mounted to the side walls; and positioning means for holding the first and second platforms in an essentially horizontal position, the method comprising the following steps: providing a clear line of sight from the entrance through the perforated end wall; attracting an animal to the entrance so that the animal is lured into the entrance and passes over the first platform while maintaining the clear line of sight; when the animal contacts the second platform, allowing the first platform to pivotally deflect whereby the first platform is deflected, the entrance is obstructed, and the one or more animals is captured. This method typically includes the further step, before attracting an animal, positioning the first and second platforms in an essentially horizontal position using the positioning means. The method may also be used for a chamber which includes at least one exit and for which the second platform includes a baffle plate, and further include obstructing the exit with the baffle plate. A further step of the method of the invention may include removing the obstruction from the exit when the platform is deflected to provide an egress from the chamber.
A still further aspect of this invention is an animal trap for humanely capturing and transferring small animals, comprising: a first chamber having a top, a bottom, side walls, an entrance, an exit and a perforated end wall opposite the entrance; a second chamber having a top, a bottom, side walls, and an entrance, the entrance communicating with the exit of the first chamber; a first platform adjacent the entrance of the first chamber pivotally mounted to the side walls of the first chamber, the first platform providing a path from the entrance; a second platform distal the entrance of the first chamber pivotally mounted to the side walls of the first chamber, the second platform having a first end extending beneath the first platform, a second end opposite the first end, and a baffle plate adapted to obstruct the exit of the first chamber; and means for holding the first and second platforms in an essentially horizontal position; wherein when an animal passes through the entrance of the first chamber, traverses the first platform, and contacts the second platform, the second platform pivotally deflects whereby the exit is uncovered and the first end of the second platform contacts and pivotally deflects the second platform whereby the first platform obstructs the entrance and the animal is captured. The trap according to this aspect of the invention may also have a second platform which includes a generally vertical barrier mounted on the second end of the second baffle plate, the barrier having at least one aperture.
These and other embodiments and aspects of the present invention will become more apparent upon review of the attached drawings, description, and claims.